Lana: Nakaian Warrior
by Lana Panther of Lightning
Summary: A lost warrior, four fun-loving girls. Wierd Combo. (Completed)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own *inhales deeply* FushigiYuugiDigimonDragonBallZStarTrekRanma1/2Love Hinaoranyotherremotelyrelatedanimeserieisthingies I DO own Lana, Gannie, Second Diversia, Trinity, Zaila, Neva, Pluto, the Naka idea, as well as the 'Travel' technique, and anyone who takes them will be hunted down and forced to do Neva's bidding. Arigatto! LanaPanther ........................................  
  
Prolougue  
  
Lana is a Nakaian warrior, or she was until she took on a particularly dangerous journey for her General, and ended up half dead on an uncharted planet named 'Second Diversia' with amnesia. Before she lost her memory, she was the ultimate warrior. She could single handedly take out an army, and when joined with her partner, she could destroy an entire planet with a single attack. But now she's one of a group of five girls just hanging around and having fun with traveling through dimensions, she even has an adopted sister! All is peaceful until one of Lana's new friends named Neva accidently leads ANOTHER Nakaian warrior to their planet, one who knows who Lana really is, and is determined to get her back in the business of destruction, starting with Second Diversia.  
  
Lana: Nakaian Warrior  
  
"Hiyah!" A pale redhead named Lana, dressed in causual t-shirt and shorts karate chopped a few short two-by-fours in half, then stood up, stretching. "Man, I seriously need to get more sleep at nights." she said, yawning. "No kidding, Lana. The sun isn't even up yet, could you please stop yelling?" said a short brunette, named Gannie, dressed in a pajama top and bottom, walking out of a two story house, looking like she wanted to strangle someone. "Heh heh, sorry Gannie. Couldn't sleep." Lana said, rubbing the back of her neck with a nervous laugh. "Neither can anyone else with all this noise." a tall girl named Trinity with bluish-black hair pointed out kindly, also walking out of the house with a robe wrapped around her. "Go back to bed, Trinity. I'll be in in a few minutes." Lana told her with a smile. Trinity returned the smile sympathetically and turned back to the house, gesturing for the other two to follow her. "Come on you two. I'll make some hot cocoa to help us get back to sleep." she offered. "I hope it works." Gannie yawned, following the other two girls. "I need my beauty sleep." "Beauty sleep? That could take years to work!" Lana joked, and dodged the mallet that had magically appeared in Gannie's hand. "One day I won't miss!" the tired girl threatened. Lana rolled her eyes, and said, "Yeah, and one day I'll fall helplessly in love with a boy from another universe." "You never know." Trinity said with a teasing smile. "No way. The only thing in my life right now is training." Lana declared, shaking her head violently. Suddenly a bell started ringing from somewhere inside the house. All of the girls stopped dead, cast a quick glance at eachother, and bolted to a seemingly empty room. "I swear, if it's those 'lost astronauts' again, I'll feed 'em to my pet dragon." Gannie threatened, now looking wide awake, and slamming her hand on a pad next to a suspicious looking wall. "Or it could be one of the groups from Gannie's adventures looking for revenge." Trinity said, no hint of humor in her voice. "Hey, was it MY fault they decided to try to put me in a biology lab?!" Gannie exclaimed, exasperated, as the wall swung around to reveal a large computer and several shelves of weapons ranging from prehistoric to futuristic. "Who is it?" Trinity asked urgently, looking over Gannie's shoulder as her fingers flew across the keyboard. Meanwhile Lana was making adjustments on a machine that looked like a teleporter from Star Trek, that had appeared when she had hit another portion of wall. "Is it the mages or the sayians?" she asked, holding her hand over two switches expectantly. Gannie looked at the screen, and smiled in relief, saying, "False alarm. It's only Neva and a friend." Trinity sighed in relief, and went to the kitchen to make the hot chocolate. Lana let out her breath with a whoosh, and smacked the pad, once again concealing the machine behind a false wall. "Wonder who she kidnapped this time." she said, mildly annoyed. "I'm betting on a digi-destined. She was reading digimon fan fics this morning." Gannie told her, getting up and stretching. "Don't you mean YESTERDAY morning?" Lana asked, looking at the now rising sun. Gannie looked out the window, slightly curious, and said, "Wonder why it took her so long?" Then she shrugged, and followed Lana into the kitchen.  
  
"So who'd ya snag this time, Neva?" Trinity asked, as Neva came into the kitchen as the three other girls were drinking out of their mugs. Neva, a girl with long, silver hair, looked at them with an innocent look that fooled no one. "What makes you think I kidnapped some poor boy again?" she asked. "How'd you know what we were talking about?" Lana pointed out. "Uhh, lucky guess?" Neva suggested. "Ugh, where the heck am I?" said a groggy voice from the hallway. From the sound, it was male. Lana, Gannie and Trinity all stared at Neva, who sweatdropped, and laughed nervously. "Neva? What's going on?" asked a boy as he entered the kitchen, stumbling slightly and holding his head. "Why hello there Izzy! Want some cocoa, or perhaps an ice pack?" Trinity asked kindly, gesturing towards the microwave where the rest of the cocoa was staying warm, and feeling sorry for the computer nerd who had the unfourtunate luck of crossing paths with Neva. "An ice pack please. How did you know my name? Where am I?" he asked, as Lana quickly turned to hide her face, and got the ice pack. "Why don't YOU explain this time, Neva?" Gannie suggested, looking at her with a smirk. Neva coughed, and said nervously, "Well, to begin with, you're not in the digi-world, or even Earth anymore. We're on a planet called 'Second Diversia', which is slightly differant from you home." Neva gestured out the window, to where the three moons where still visible in the early morning. "So you guys are aliens?!" Izzy exclaimed. "This is where we all live and stay in between our adventures." Trinity explained as Lana came in with an ice pack, and quickly tried to leave. "Do you remember Lana, Izzy?" Neva asked, grabbing her friends arm, and turning her Izzy could see her face. "LANA?! My lor- But you died four years ago! I saw you die!" Izzy yelled, going ashen. "Neva! You idiot! Don't you remember what HAPPENED in that story?!" Lana yelled at the same time, knowing she couldn't hide any longer, and grabbed Izzy, dragging him to the room with the computer in it. "Wait a minute, you're ALIVE?! Man! Are TK and Kari going to be happy!" he exclaimed, everything finally sinking in. "Look Iz, I'd love to make those two happy again, but you guys aren't even supposed to know I still EXIST! I'm going to have to erase your memory and open an interdimensional portal so I can send you haome, though it's going to be complicated, our energy stores are low, and it takes a world of concentration and energy to open the dang things manually. I'm going to have to get some sensu beans ready for after you're through or I could collapse. Now- What are you looking at?" Lana suddenly asked, looking at Izzy, who had been staring at her ever since she had said, 'erase your memory'. "Uhhh, I didn't understand most of what you said, but I'm rather attached to my memory, could you NOT mess with it?" Izzy asked nervously. "Sorry, but it has to be done, or it could alter the future of all Digimon." Lana said apologetically, pausing to check some calculations. "What if I added 'pretty please'?" "What in the animal kingdom is going on?" asked a sleepy girl, with blond streaked hair, and an outfit similar to Lana's who was crouching with the air of a tiger sitting on its haunches. "Nothing. Go back to bed, Zaila. I'll be there in a minute." Lana told her, flipping a few switches that made the machine whistle loudly. Zaila's eyes narrowed, and a tension mark appeared above her head. "Oh great, now EVERYONE'S awake." Gannie grumbled as she came into the room. "Lana, are you finished sending him back yet? We need to get back to sleep." Trinity said, poking her head in the door. "I'll get him outta here in just a minute, Trin. Then we can all go back to bed." Lana reassured her, and pressed a few buttons, making the machine wail loudly. "What's going on?! It's never made that noise before!" Gannie yelled over the noise, holding her hands over her ears. Zaila let out an outraged yell, and dived at the machine, yelling, "Make it shut up!" "No! Wait Zaila!" Lana yelled, but it was too late, Zaila had broken several wires, and shattered the strange rock it was connected to. "Zaila! Now we can't erase Izzy's memories and send him back!" Gannie scolded her. "You mean.... anyone who I bring here may have to wait to go back until we fix the thing?" Neva asked, a mischievious gleam in her eyes. "Yeah, why? Oh da- NO! I mean, NO!" Lana said, mentally kicking herself as Neva ran out the door. 'This does NOT bode well.' all the girls thought as one.  
  
Author Note: So what cha think??? Review!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own *inhales deeply* FushigiYuugiDigimonDragonBallZStarTrekRanma1/2Love Hinaoranyotherremotelyrelatedanimeserieisthingies I DO own Lana, Gannie, Second Diversia, Trinity, Zaila, Neva, Pluto, the Naka idea, as well as the 'Travel' technique, and anyone who takes them will be hunted down and forced to do Neva's bidding. Arigatto! LanaPanther ........................................  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It was only a few hours before the otherwise peaceful and calm atmosphere of Second Diversia was shattered by an explosion of noise. Lana, Zaila, Izzy, Neva and Trinity all ran out the front door to see what the trouble was, and stopped cold when they saw the utter chaos. There were vehicles of every kind careening about, and people yelling and shouting in panic. "What the heck?!" gasped Izzy. "QUIET!!!" Lana screamed at the top of her lungs, bringing everything to a screeching halt. "EVERYONE PARK YOUR VEHICLES OR GET OUT OF THE WAY SO SOMEONE ELSE CAN!!!" Lana ordered, eyes scanning the crowd. "Lana, you yell LOUD." Zaila complained, her ears still ringing. "Sorry Sis. Trinity, do you notice anything odd about these people?" Lana asked. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, but Trinity took a serious look at the crowd of dozens of people. "Not all of the are 'people'?" she suggested, eyes widening. "WHAT?!" Gannie gasped, looking slightly pale. "Look! That group over there are half animal!" Izzy exclaimed. "Well, I have a plane to catch, send me a post card when this is all taken care of." Gannie said darkly, backing towards the house. "How did they all get here?" Trinity asked, looking confused. "Well, they're all guys, or as far as I can tell, so that must mean-" Lana started, but was inturupted by a voice saying cheerfully, "So that must mean Neva brought them!" "Neva!" they all exclaimed, and whipped around to face the grinning girl, who was dragging two barely concious boys behind her. "Neva! Let them go!" Trinity scolded. "Aw, these ones weren't for ME anyway, Trin. These ones are for Lana to see. They're the strongest and most 'interesting' I could find, you won't get bored with these ones." Neva said, informing Trinity and Lana. "WHAT?!" Lana exclaimed, a blush making her cheeks turn pink. "I decided to find you a boyfriend! It drives me nutty knowing you have interest only in the martial arts." she explained, depositing the boys at Lana's feet, and walking off to find more potentials. Lana looked at the others with a helpless expression. "Remeber when Neva decided to set up Gannie? Looks like it's your turn, Lan. Good luck." Trinity said, an expression of pity on her face. "Oh man, what if she tries to get Lana engaged too?" Gannie asked, grimacing at that particular memory. Zaila's eyes lit up. "Am I going to have a brother?" she asked. Lana buried her face in her hands and groaned. Izzy looked at all of them in confusion, and was about to ask what was going on, when the two boys woke up. Apparently they were both fighters of some sort, because the first thing they did was attack. "Ka me ha me ha!!!!" "Letta shien!" It was too late by the time the two boys noticed the soon-to-be victims of their attacks were some seemingly helpless girls. "Oh KUSO! Get down!" the one with red hair yelled, but saw it was too late. Lana darted in front of her friends, throwing up a protective barrier that deflected the attacks. "You bakas!!! You could have killed us!!!" Gannie yelled at them, pulling out her mallet and knocking them both upside the head. "Hey Lana, can I keep them? They'd make good pets." Zaila aked, looking at the boys evilly. "What's going on here?!" someone in the crowd yelled, and questions began flying at the girls left and right. "This has gone on quite long enough! Lana! Send them all home! Maybe they won't remember anyway." Trinity ordered. Lana nodded once, and then jumped into the air, beginning to glow with a bright white light. "Home Launcher!!!" she cried, and white light shot from her, sending anyone it touched back to where they came from. "Ugh..." Lana moaned, as her strength left her, and she fell towards the ground, unconcious.  
  
When Lana woke up, it was 5 a.m., according to her bedside clock. 'Thank the heavens that all those guys are gone. Now I can get back to training and not have to worry about Neva tricking me into marrying some stupid BOY from who knows where.' she thought, and swung her legs out of bed, intending to begin her training again that very second. She was walking to the door when her foot bumped into something on her floor. 'Huh?' she thought, and switched on the lights. Her four friends were alll sprawled out in sleeping bags on the floor. Lana sweatdropped. "Hey guys, wake up, what's going on? Why aren't you in your rooms?" she asked, shaking them. "Told ya we shoulda woken her up, Trin." Gannie mumbled, and pulled her pillow over her head. "We'll tell you in the morning, Lan." Trinity sighed, and went back to sleep. Zaila cut loose with a loud snore, and Neva started talking in her sleep about 'Visa'. Lana sighed, and shut the lights back off, leaving the room quietly. 'Wonder if something happened to their rooms? Might as well check while I'm up.' she thought, and walked down the hall towards the other rooms. 'Might as well check Trin's room first.' she thought, and made a left after going down some stairs. Lana reached for the door knob, but froze when she heard something move inside the room. 'What?' She was about to go in, when she also heard sounds coming from Neva'a and Gannie's rooms, something typing on a keyboard, and soft notes on a flute. 'Oh God, there's someone in the house besides US.' Lana ground her teeth, debating what it could be. 'Oh shoot, did some of those guys stay behind?!' she suddenly thought, and looked from door to door, wondering what to do. Lana finally sighed, and thought, 'When all else is crazy, go break a few boards.' and walked outside, deciding to wait for breakfast to ask all her questions.  
  
Author Note: What? Don't look at me like that! If you MUST stare, at least review while you're at it! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own *inhales deeply* FushigiYuugiDigimonDragonBallZStarTrekRanma1/2Love Hinaoranyotherremotelyrelatedanimeserieisthingies I DO own Lana, Gannie, Second Diversia, Trinity, Zaila, Neva, Pluto, the Naka idea, as well as the 'Travel' technique, and anyone who takes them will be hunted down and forced to do Neva's bidding. Arigatto! LanaPanther ........................................  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Lana had finished smashing the boards, and was now practicing moves in fighting stance. "She's fast." a voice from behind her said. "Wonder if she can dodge this? LETTA SHIEN!" "YOU BAKA!!!!" another voice yelled. Lana whirled around and saw a ring of fire coming towards her. 'Oh, want to play hard, huh?' she thought with a smirk, and transformed.  
  
"YOU BAKA!!!" Trunks yelled, and watched helplessly as the attack closed in on the girl. "Maybe it was a little much?" Tasuki asked, and the flames enveloped the girl. "Go get help!" Trunks yelled at him, and began to run towards the fire. Suddenly the flaming ball split in two, revealing a differant girl from before. This girl had glowing copper hair that was moving around as if in a breeze, and glowing white eyes. Her hands were facing palms out as if she were holding back the fire. "What the heck?!" both teens cried, as the girl smirked, and the fire began to intensify. "FORBIDDEN INFERNO!!!" she screamed, and sent the now three times stronger attack right back at them. Trunks managed to dodge, but Tasuki was slightly chared, and came up looking blackened and coughing. Both boys watched in shock as the glowing girl turned back into the one they had seen before. "Come on! Give me your best shot!" Lana taunted them, getting into a fighting stance. "She WANTS us to attack?!" Tasuki exclaimed, looking at her as if she were crazy. "Hey, humor the lady. You gotta give her credit for earlier." Trunks said, smirking and going Super Sayian. "Name's Lana. What's yours?" Lana asked causually, transforming again. "I'm Trunks, and this is Tasuki." he introduced while preparing to attack. "Why don't you both attack at once?" Lana asked, sounding completely confident. "Let's see if you can take me first." Trunks said, and flew at her, sword drawn. Lana just rolled her eyes, and threw up her barrier, making Trunks bounce off as he tried to get to her. "Hey! No fair!" Trunks yelled indignately, pounding his fists on the shield. "Make you a deal, if you can break through THIS shield, I won't use it on you guys in a match ever again." Lana offered, looking at both the boys. "You're on. Ka me ha me ha!!!" "You got it. Letta Shien!!!" they yelled, their attacks weakening the shield, but not destroying it. "LANA!!!" a scolding voice from the house yelled, and Lana instantly lowered her shield, looking guilty. "Hey Trin! What's up?" she asked, WAY to cheerfully. "You know what's up! Look what your attack did to the forest!!!" Trinity said, gesturing to where a good three blocks of forest had been burned to the ground. Sweatdrops all around. "Lana, I'm sorry I have to do this, but until the boys leave, you're not allowed to train anymore." Trinity said.  
  
"NANI?!?!" Lana screamed, looking horrified. "You heard me, Lana." Trinity said, eyes sympathetic, but firm, and walked back to the house. Lana just stood there in shock for a second, then yelled after her, "Then I'll go somewhere where I CAN train!!!" Trinity froze, and turned to face her friend, whose face was emitting fury like no other time she had seen her face. "Lana, I know I've never done this before, but you still have to stick to the rules." Trinity said carefully. "Your right. You've never gone this far before. Now everyone will know why." Lana snarled, her voice sounding differant from usual. "Lana? Are you alright?" Trinity asked, her voice sounding worried, and little scared. Lana suddenly shook herself as if coming out of a daze, and looked at Trinity apologetically. "Sorry Trin. Maybe I SHOULD be getting more sleep. Alright, I get it. Lay off the training. I guess I can handle that until the guys leave. See you in a minute." Lana said, giving her a weak smile. "You sure you're okay?" Trinity asked, looking at her with a concerned expression. Lana nodded, and gave a full fledged grin. "Yeah. You gonna make breakfast this morning, or are one of the other girls going to try?" Trinity rolled her eyes, now reassured, and said, "God forbid. I'll go start it right now." Then waved to the boys as she walked in the house.  
  
As Trinity walked back in the house, a boy in another part of the forest watched Lana carefully. He was wearing a dark colored uniform, and had blond hair and green eyes. 'No doubt about it, now. That's definetly her. Only question is, what's she doing here, and why didn't she just blast that girl for saying she couldn't train?' The boys eyes narrowed, and he dissapered into the darkness.  
  
Author Note: Ohhhh! Mysterius! REVIEW!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own *inhales deeply* FushigiYuugiDigimonDragonBallZStarTrekRanma1/2Love Hinaoranyotherremotelyrelatedanimeserieisthingies I DO own Lana, Gannie, Second Diversia, Trinity, Zaila, Neva, Pluto, the Naka idea, as well as the 'Travel' technique, and anyone who takes them will be hunted down and forced to do Neva's bidding. Arigatto! LanaPanther ........................................  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Breakfast!!!" Trinity called to everyone in the house. 'Finally.' Lana thought, and got up from her bed, walking to the kitchen. Lana had been in her room ever since that morning when she was 'grounded' from training. Since she couldn't train, she felt slightly useless. Zaila, Neva, and Gannie had all offered alternate activities in an attempt to make her feel better, but all had failed miserably. She DIDN'T want to choose a boyfriend now (Neva) She DIDN'T want to repair an old car (Gannie) and DEFINATELY didn't want to help Zaila gut some fish for lunch. All those things were what her FRIENDS did, HER thing was training! And now that she COULDN'T, she was bored as all heck. "Lana, I'd like to introduce you to all our guests." Trinity told her as she came into the kitchen and saw nine boys all crowded around the table. " 'Lo." Lana said, with a wave and a small smile. "This is Amiboshi," Trinity said, pointing to a blond boy who was holding a piece of toast in one hand and a flute in the other, who nodded politely, "This is Tasuki," Trinity said, pointing to the red-head who had tried to burn Lana to a crisp earlier, who gave her a nervous smile, which she returned with a smirk and a causual, "We've met." "Ahem, this is Chichi-" Trinity didn't even get to finish his name, before Lana jumped a mile high, and cried, "CHICHIRI!!! OMG! YOU'RE MY FAVORITE FY GUY!!!" Gannie, Trinity, Zaila, and Neva all stared at her, while she sat back down and blushed. "Er, hello." she said meekly. "Hi, no da!" Chichiri returned cheerfully. "Moving on, this little guy is Chiriko." Trinity said after some hesitation, pointing to a small boy, eating a bowl of Cheerio's. He gave Lana an adorable smile, and said, "Konichiwa!" Lana smiled back, and returned the greeting, mentally thinking, "Awwww! Kawaii!" "This is Nuriko." Trinity said, pointing to a pretty 'girl' with long purple hair. Lana said hello politely, then looked at Neva, and said quietly, "You grabbed the cross-dresser? Just how many Fushigi Yuugi charecters did you get?" "This is all there is." Neva replied. "This is Trunks Briefs and Goten Son." Trinity introduced next, pointing to two boys, teenage, fighting over a waffle. Lana sweatdropped. "Let's see, who else, you know Izzy, oh, and I don't know his name yet." Trinity told Lana quietly as everyone continued eating, and pointed to a blond boy who was eating some oatmeal. "Well, that's it. What do you want for breakfast?" Trinity asked, going back over to the oven. "A cup of tea, some toast, an orange, and about half a dozen waffles." Lana told her, yawning, and thanking her when she brought her food. Lana took as long as she could to eat, as was about to go back to her room when she noticed the boy with blond hair and green eyes staring at her. 'Do I know him?' Lana thought, and finally asked him what he was looking at. "Why didn't you attack her for suggesting you couldn't train, Lana?" he asked her in return. Lana dismissed the fact that he knew her name to one of her friends telling him, and said, "Get real, why should I hurt one of my best friends for making me face the consequences of burning down half the forest? And how did YOU know? Where you spying on me?" Lana looked at him suspiciously. He dissmissed her question and asked one of his own. "What's your last name?" "Don't got one." Lana said flately, now used to this question, and began to walk back up the stairs. "What if I told you I thought I knew what it was?" he asked. Lana froze, and slowely turned to face him. "I'd say you were lying." she said finally. "I mean, why should I trust you? I don't even know your name!" "It's Pluto. And I DO know your name, provided you're who I think you are." "And how are you going to determine THAT?" Lana asked indignately. Pluto got up and walked behind her, pulling her shirt halfway up her back. "WHAT THE FLAMING HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled, trying to get away. "Hold still." he told her impatiantly, and pressed his hand against her back. Lana yelped as it felt as if she were just shocked. "You've been away from your own kind too long, your mark had dissapered." he told her, and turned her so that her back was facing the mirror on the door across the hall. Lana looked over her shoulder, and saw some sort of black tatoo right in the middle of her back. "It'll turn back to red once you get used to it." he told her, and showed her his own red mark on the back of his neck. "What's it mean?" Lana asked, noticing their marks were the same. Pluto shrugged. "It means we're part of the NorthEast Division and under General Anor's supervision." "You've got the wrong girl. I can't be a soldier! I can't stand to hurt BIRDS for crying out loud!" Lana told him, pulling her shirt down and making moves towards the stairs again. "What about earlier? You could have hurt those two guys with that attack." Pluto pointed out. "That was sparing! There's a differance! That and self-defense are the only ways I'll fight!" Pluto looked at her back with a smirk, and said, "It didn't used to be that way. Don't you remember?" Lana glared at him, and ran back up the stairs, stopping halfway to say, "No. I don't remember anything." then going all the way. "Well, this is going to be interesting." the boy said, a ghost of a smile forming on his face.  
  
Author Note: If you haven't noticed, these things are usually VERY short! ^_^; Anyway, poor Lana! Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own *inhales deeply* FushigiYuugiDigimonDragonBallZStarTrekRanma1/2Love Hinaoranyotherremotelyrelatedanimeserieisthingies I DO own Lana, Gannie, Second Diversia, Trinity, Zaila, Neva, Pluto, the Naka idea, as well as the 'Travel' technique, and anyone who takes them will be hunted down and forced to do Neva's bidding. Arigatto! LanaPanther ........................................  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Lana! Come on down and stop sulking! There's plenty of things to do besides train! Get out here!" Neva yelled, banging on Lana's door with both fists. "Anything?" Trinity asked, as she walked down the hall with the laundry. "No." Neva sighed, turning to lean against the door. "She been in there since breakfast, she won't even unlock the door." Gannie said, walking up to her two friends, with her tool kit. "What's that for?" Trinity asked, pointing to the various tools. "I'm going to open that door." Gannie said, with almost comical determination in her voice. Trinity and Neva nervously stepped aside, not wanting to be in Gannie's way. Before she had to do anything, however, Lana's door swung outward on its own. The three girls outside looked in stunned concern as Lana walked right past them, a decisive look on her face. Trinity, Neva, and Gannie looked at eachother, and then followed. Lana walked around for a while, appearing to be looking for someone. She only stopped when they found the more quiet of the boys boarding with them. Lana's friends looked at eachother in confusion, when Lana walked up to him. And in even more confusion when the two just stood facing eachother for a while. Lana looking at him with distrust and suspicion, and he looking at her with open amusement, and almost seeming to say, "Trust me." Lana finally lost her distrusting expression, looked at him in defeat, and said, "Okay, Pluto. Tell me, though I get the feeling I don't want to know." "You're right," Pluto told her, sympathy and some other unnamable emotions playing across his face, "You don't."  
  
Trinity, Neva and Gannie were confused as all heck, but didn't resist when the two asked them to leave them alone for a while. "What the heck's goin' on?!" Gannie cried in frustration, as Lana and the boy whose name she didn't even know walked off alone into the woods. "Isn't it obvious? They're in love!" Neva proclaimed, all starry eyed. Gannie and Trinity sweatdropped as Neva began making plans for the two's wedding. "Kuso. Here we go again." Gannie said with uneasy anticipation.  
  
Pluto led Lana to a quiet spring in a clearing, sensing she'd need a peaceful environment to deal with what she was about to hear. They both sat down on flat rocks near the side of the water, and Pluto began to tell her her story. "Your name, is Lanaikaze Spring Gemmini. You were...ARE the best fighter in our branch in the army, only matched by two others in our entire race in the current generation. Though you probably have forgotten most of your training, back before your accident, you won many victories for General Anor, but were often acting above your position because of your talent. So he decided to give you a partner to keep you in line, which happens to be me." here he gave Lana a mock salute, who blushed and asked him to continue.  
  
All of Lana's friends were getting bored, and slightly irratable at not knowing what was going on. And it didn't help that Neva was still calling around seeing where wedding invatations were sold, and other things such as rings and flowers. "When's Lana gonna get back?" Gannie sighed, flipping throught the channels on the TV. "Why don't we go look for her?" Zaila suggested, sprawled across the back of the couch. "No, they asked us to leave them alone." Trinity told her firmly, and left to make dinner. The two girls growled under their breath, but continued sufing through the channels.  
  
"As partners, we had to be completely in tune with eachother, and were forced to live together, eat together, learn together, you get the idea. We even had to share a room." Pluto grimaced at the memory of all the times Lanaikaze had tried to kill him for walking into their room at the wrong time. "Anyway," he continued on, seeing Lana's discomfort, " the first couple of weeks like that were Hades, to say the least, but eventually we got used to it. You began telling me a little bit about yourself, so it feels wierd to be telling your past BACK to you, but please don't interrupt. To begin with, sorry to be blunt, but you're an orphan. Your parents died in battle, and you vowed to avenge their deaths by becoming the most powerful warrior in existence, which, in my opinion, you had nearly completed before you lost your memory. I don't think they'd be too dissapointed though, they loved you very much." Pluto looked at Lana sadly, who had silent tears falling down her face. "And I don't even rememeber them." she said quietly, tears falling in a steady stream down her face. "I wish I had been trained for something like this..." Pluto sighed, then slowely pulled Lana into a tight hug, and brushed away her tears. As he had expected, Lana stiffened at his touch. Same personality, even if she doesn't rememeber anything else. Pluto thought as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth at the thought. Suddenly what he was doing fully registered in his mind. He hurridly let her go.  
  
"They've been gone an awful long time, Trinity." Gannie said, sounding a little worried. "Big Sister might be in trouble!" Zaila told the mother of the group with defience in her eyes. "You left her alone with an icky boy!" "I'm sure she's fine." Trinity told the two with calmness, secretely worried a little bit herself. "I just wanna see what's going on!" Neva pleaded, feeling tortoured. "They asked us to leave the two of them alone." Trinity told them in the same calm voice. It was quiet for a while, then Gannie said out loud what they were all fearing. "What if he tries something on her?"  
  
"....You weren't supposed to do that, were you?" Lana asked him, watching his face closely. Pluto shook his head looking frightened and nervous. "What are the consequences?" she proded. "Possible discharge from the army, or even execution if the General is feeling especially mean when we get back." he said stiffly, now formal. Lana looked at him with a frown, and said, "Here's what happened. I didn't rememeber anything, and was so grateful when you told me who I really was, that I hugged you." Pluto looked at her in confusion, and stuttered, "W-what?! That's not-" Lana held up a hand and cut him off, saying, "That's what we'll TELL them happened." Lana told him, her tone leaving no room for argument. Suddenly her eyes wideneed and she jumped up. "Wait a second, what do you mean, 'When we get back'?! I ain't going NOwhere! You wound up here on accident in the first place, this is MY home! I don't have to take orders from YOU on MY turf! I'm not going back to some army! I don't WANT to leave all my friends behind just so I can kill people! I'LL DIE FIRST!!!! YOU'RE NOT GETTING ME TO LEAVE!!! NO WAY IN HE-" Lana started ranting, backing away from him, but was cut off when Pluto jumped up and grabbed her wrist one hand, and covered her mouth with the other.  
  
Trinity froze at this, and then turned to Neva. "Neva, what was the dimension like where you got that boy from?" Neva shivered, and said, "I wound up there by accident. It was in complete war, there seemed to be no mercy in any of them. And-" Neva suddenly froze, eyes widening in horror as her words sank into everyone's minds. "...no mercy in any of them..." They all bolted out the door at breakneck speed, all yelling as one, "LANA!!!"  
  
"Geez, NOW you're starting to sound like your old self. Quiet down, will ya?" he snapped, afterwards quickly jerking his hand away when Lana tried to bite it. Lana let out a throaty growl at him, eyes flashing, daring him to try to make her leave her home. "Alright, calm down! I can't make you leave anyway! I don't even know how to get ME back!" he said throwing his hands in the air. Lana's anger dissapered for a second, and was replaced by confusion. "Can't you 'Travel' too?" she asked him. "'Travel'?" he repeated, looking at her. Lana then described to him what she could do, traveling to any place she wanted, any time she wanted to, and any dimension in an instant. Pluto stared at her for a full minute, before she regarded him with a bored look, "Oh, so you can't. Oh well, guess you won't be as interesting as I thought..." she then turned to walk back to the house, seemingly having lost interest in him. "Hold it." he said, and grabbed her wrist in a vise-like grip. "You can do that? For real?" he asked her, his look saying she had to tell the truth. "Yes. I've been able to ever since I arrived here. Actually, I had thought that was HOW I ended up here, but you seem so suprised, that I guess no one from you're world can do it." Lana told him, and was completely taken aback when he grinned mischievously picking her up, then kissed her full on the mouth. "N-NANI?!" she yelled at the same time that four battle cries came out of the forest on their right. Lana whipped her head around, and saw her four friends.  
  
Gannie, Zaila, Neva, and Trinity had all burst through the woods to see the boy grab Lana's wrist as she was starting for the house, then give a grin and pick her up, kissing her against her will. At first they were too startled to speak, but then a war cry ripped out of each of their throats, and they jumped out of the forest, each in her unique battle stance with fire in her eyes.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YUR DOING TO OUR WARRIOR?!?!" Gannie yelled at Pluto, pulling back, and getting ready to launch a kick at him. "Lana, did this boy dishonor you in any way?" Trinity asked, fire lighting up her eyes, but willing to listen to their side of the story. "SHIMATTE BOY! LET GO OF MY SISTER!!!" Zaila yelled, eyes wild, and teeth bared. "You know, in some cultures, if you kiss a girl, you have to marry her." Neva stated, standing with her hands behind her head, her anger already passed, and the prospect of planning a wedding starting to look quite fun. Pluto gently put a blushing Lana down, who quickly assured them, "It's okay. He doesn't need to be killed...at this time." she added as an afterthought, looking at him threateningly. Suddenly she spun around and put her hands on her hips. "And just WHERE did you learn THAT word, Zaila?" Zaila shrunk back a little, and mumbled something. "What?" Lana asked, drumming her fingers on her hip. Zaila looked at her through her eyelashes, and said in an ashamed voice, "A PG-13 fan fic on ff.net." "And just WHAT have I told you about those?" Lana asked, wagging a finger in her face with a dissaproving air, but a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Zaila saw the smile, and found the courage to look her in the face. "Not to read them, gomen Lana, but I saw Gannie reading one, and she left it up! By the way, what's a 'lemon'?" All the girls froze, and Pluto gave a snort of laughter. "GANNIE!!! YOU LEFT ONE OF THOSE KIND OF FICS UP ON A PAGE WHERE ZAILA COULD SEE IT!?" Lana yelled, whirling to face the cowering brunette. "Errr..." Gannie replied, looking for anyway to avoid Lana's wrath, when she was saved by an unexpected source. "Hey, calm down, Lanaikaze. I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose." Pluto said, wrapping an arm around Lana's waist. "What gives?! I thought you said you could be executed for TOUCHING me!" Lana asked backing away from him. "What? Afraid of me? I'm not half as bad as the other boys will be if we go back." He said, a smirk playing on his lips. Lana bared her teeth and looked like frightened animal for a second. "Hey! Back off, 'Romeo'! Lana has a phobia of boys. She's likey to knock you across the forest if you touch her again." Gannie said angrily. "Who's 'Lanaikaze', and what do you mean 'go back', and that he could get killed for touching you???" Neva asked, looking between the two, completley confused. "Lanaikaze was 'Lana's' name before she lost her memory. When I said go back, I referring to taking her back to her home, and before I found out she could 'Travel', as you guys call it, I could have been executed for touching her because our General has a thing for her." Pluto told them, saying the last part with obvious disgust. "One, when he says 'go back', my definition of that is N-O. And I guess being able to Travel makes me special to the army." Lana translated, still staying a safe distance from him. The other four girls were quiet for a moment, then Zaila said in a choked voice, "Lana, he knows your past? He knew you before you came to us? You wouldn't leave no matter what, right?" "Right, kiddo." Lana told her with a loving smile, giving her a hug. "Besides, you guys are too weak for me to leave behind. Who'd protect you?" Lana told the others with innocence in her voice and a grin on her face. Neva and Gannie smiled at her, but Trinity frowned, and asked, "Lana, you where in an army?" "Beats me. I don't remember a thing, you know that. But Pluto here seems to think I was, and either he's right, or he had a brand in his hand earlier today." Lana told her, turning her back to them and showing them the mark. They all stared at her as she turned around to face them with a determined look on her face. "But I'm not the person I was before. I'm LANA, not Lanaikaze. I'm YOUR guys' warrior, and don't belong in no army, right?" she asked them, looking at them pleadingly. "Right!" Gannie nodded, and the other girls agreed. "Alright everyone, pick a seat and sit down. I guess I'll start from the beginning so you guys know what's going on..." Pluto said, gesturing towards the rocks on the shore of the spring.  
  
Author Note: ..... Huh? Oh, is it over already? Review people! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own *inhales deeply* FushigiYuugiDigimonDragonBallZStarTrekRanma1/2Love Hinaoranyotherremotelyrelatedanimeserieisthingies I DO own Lana, Gannie, Second Diversia, Trinity, Zaila, Neva, Pluto, the Naka idea, as well as the 'Travel' technique, and anyone who takes them will be hunted down and forced to do Neva's bidding. Arigatto! LanaPanther ........................................  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Boy, these guys are like family... Pluto thought as Lana's friends held her and cried with her when they heard about her parents, and teasingly giggled when Pluto told them about being 'partners', he of course left out the part of sharing a room, much to Lana's relief. If Neva had heard that, she would have had them at the alter in a heartbeat. Then Pluto began to tell them about the things he hadn't gotten to yet with Lana. "The training at the camps is just plain cruel. We wake up at five or four a.m., and train until dark. If you can't take it, you go home. Simple as that." "So THAT'S why you always wake up so early." Gannie exclaimed, looking at Lana in sympathy. "Old habits die hard." she replied with a wry grin. "Anyways, we learned some pretty strong attacks, if Lanai- er, Lana and I joined our chi, we could take out PLANETS." Suddenly everything froze with horror. "Did...we ever....?" Lana asked, obviously terrified of the answear. Pluto opened his mouth slowely to answear, but Zaila suddenly pounced on him, knocking him on his back. "NO! DON'T TELL HER!!! IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE!!! SHE WAS A DIFFERANT PERSON THEN!!!" she yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. "But I have to know..." Lana said quietly, looking down at her hands, balling up into fists in her lap, tears dropping onto them. "Zaila's right, Lana. You've changed from before. It doesn't matter how you were before we found you. What's done is done. Forget about it." Trinity told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Lana's tears came faster and faster, until they saw sobs racking her body, but Lana refused to make a sound. Pluto looked at her friends with pleading eyes, and slowely, each one nodded and got up and left. As soon as they were gone, Pluto held Lana in his arms, gently rocking her back and forth, and stroking her hair, whispereing reassurences to her. Lana stopped shaking after a while, and pulled away from him, blushing madely. "You think YOU'RE bad? I was planning on taking you back to the General, even though that hentai probably would have...kuso, I don't even want to think about it now. I was also going to tell them about this planet, get you back to the way you were, then come and destroy it. I probably would have taken all the glory for finding out you could 'Travel' too. There was a legend once that someone could do that, but no one believed it." Pluto told her shamefacedly, not able to look her in the face. Lana looked at him, eyes wide in horror at first, but then a small smile played on her lips. " Was? Would have? What about now?" Lana asked him. Pluto looked at her, and gave a small smile. "Now, I'm going to forget the army too. I'm going to start over with you and everyone else. I'd probably go back and kick Anor's butt too, if I could Travel. Do you think I could stay here with you guys? And never have to go back?" he asked her, face pleading, but full of aprehension. Lana smiled, and hugged him, saying, "You baka, of course you can. You're my partner, aren't cha?" Pluto smiled, and hugged her back. "Arigatto, Lana." They just stayed like that for a while, before Lana looked up with a start and blushed. "By the way Pluto, if you want to Travel, I could teach ya." Lana told him, hurridly letting him go, and going to the spring to splash some of the cold water on her face. Pluto looked at her in shock, and exclaimed, "NANI?! You can teach people how to do that?!" "Course. All five of us girls can do it. I taught them in a few weeks, but it took months for them to get really good at it." Lana told him offhandedly. Pluto was speechless for a few seconds, then he laughed and got up to join her at the spring. He was still chuckling as he splashed the water on his face. "Gods, am I glad you're on our side!" Pluto told her as her four friends came back, and they all began splashing around and playing in the refreshing water. Home at last. Pluto thought, as he watched the girls just be happy for a few seconds. Trinity suddenly asked, "What are we going to do about all those other boys?" Sweatdrops all around  
  
The End of the Beggining  
  
................................................  
  
So? What'd cha think? More stories with Lana coming up soon. R&R Please! Arigatto!  
  
LanaPanther-chan ^_~ 


End file.
